Apple beautiful
,apple beautiful es familiar de applejack y mejor amiga de rainbow blue y tanbien es muy buena amiga de su amiga flutter star mas wind que es su otra mejor amiga las 4 son muy unidas pero apple beautiful es divertida emocionante y deja relucientes sus manzanas su cutie mark es una manzana brillante que simbolisa la divercion y que su comida favorita es las manzanas ella ama estar con sus amigos rainbow blue es su mejor amiga para toda la vida y siempre estaran juntas ella es una equestria girls aparte de pony y en esta misma pagina de este wifi puse una foto de ella , a ella no le importa ensuciarse los cascos ( manos en equestria girls ) su mejor mejor mejor mejor amiga de equestria girls y en pony es rainbow blue la pegaso , como vemos en otra foto de esta pagina ella esta con rainbow blue en equestria girls , apple beautidul es la pony y equestria girls mas divertida y mas que le gustan las manzanas ella ama jugar reir y saltar por todos lados lo que mas le gusta ver a ella es ver sonreir a sus amigos y amigas ella tiene pelo rubio con algunos pelos deslaniñqados y enrulados pero tiene todos los pelos prolijos a la misma altura menos el flequillo que lo tiene como applejack ella le encata soltar reir y jugar su mejor mejor mejor mejor mejor mejor mejor amiga es rainbow blue anbas estan juntas todo los dias y todo el tiempo , ella es una pony terrestre familiar de applejack , ella es muy charlatana habla por hablar y es terrestre siempre es asi esta que su mejor amiga rainbow blue la tiene que callar jeje ella es una de las appleloosa ( familiar de la familia apple) su nombre completo es apple beautiful fun jamas fue mensionado por nadie pero cuando nacio le pusieron ese nombre su sobre nombre fue siempre apple y apple beautiful http://galekz.deviantart.com/art/Applejack-loves-you-352273163 esta es la pagina de donde sako las bases para mis ocs http://stabzor.deviantart.com/art/Confident-Applejack-388438617 galeria de imagenes 1 rainbow blue con apple beautiful .png|apple beautiful heruptando Rainbow blue con apple beautiful (2).png|apple beautiful es muy charlatana Apple beautiful.png|apple beautiful equestria girls Rainbow blue con apple beautiful.png|apple beautiful de cabeza con rainbow blue Apple beuatiful.jpg|apple beautiful apple beautiful tomando un jugo.png|apple beautiful tomando un jugo de manzanas Swag aplebeautigul.png|echa por dash sky gracias es muy hermosa Applejack lets her hair down vector by wintrparkgrl-d4zug20.png|apple beautiful pony de cristal echo por dash sky gracias es hermosa Regalo para mi verdadera amiga por siempre.png|echa por dash sky gracias es hermosa Comiendo galletas con apple.png|echa por dash sky gracias me encato RB Y AB.png|rainbow blue y apple be4autiful echo por dash sky gracias me super encato Golden apples fun rainbow beautiful animals rainbow blue flutter star y apple beautiful.png|apple beautiful y sus mejores amigas rainbow blue flutter star beautiful animals fun rainbow golden apples y apple beautiful Crystal diamond y ali squimmy by mlp and cp-d6kiovs.png|echo por sweetie cootie muchas muchas gracias flutter star y apple beautiful apple beautiful con un amigo.png|APPLE BEAUTIFUL ABRASANDO A UN AMIGO EN EQUESTRIA GIRLS FLUTTER STAR CON APPLE BEAUTIFUL Y RAINBOW BLUE.png|3 MEJORES AMIGAS APPLE BEAUTIFUL FLUTTER STAR Y RAINBOW BLUE APPLE BEAUTIFUL Y RAINBOW BLUE.png|RAINBOW BLUE Y APPLE BEAUTIFUL EN EL SUBI Y BAJA CANCION DE APPLE BEAUTIFUL.png|CANCION DE APPLE BEAUTIFUL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA ESCRIBI YO , LA QUE ISO A APPLE BEAUTIFUL apple beautiful suplica comer rico pastel.png APPLE BEAUTIFUL RIENDOSE DE EL MIEDO.png apple beautiful de pequeña a ls 5.png|cuando era peqeña y tenia 5 añs apple beaitiful a los 7 años.png|cuando tenia 7añs apple beaitiful a los 11 años la edad de siempre.png|cuando tenia 11 años la edad de ahora apple beautiful impero de cristal.png|apple beautiful impero de cristal segunda posible opcion apple beautiful (3).png|apple beautiful equestria girls sonrojada no se por que apple beautiful preocupada en equestria girls.png|apple beautiful la primera vez que esta en equestria girls procupada por que dejo de ser pony por 3 dias apple beautiful equestria girls.png|apple beautiful gritandole a sunset shimmer por que es muy malcada apple beautiful (4).png|apple beautiful equestria girls rainbow blue + apple beautiful =.png|como ya saben apple beautiful es mejor amiga de rainbow blue ya que decidio unirse a ella y ver que pasa su sumas a rainbow blue mas apple beautiful solo mira la foto y mira el resultado rainbow blue con apple beatiful 2.png|rainbow blue con apple beautiful mejores amigas por siemrpre con un hermoso peinado de amistad que desde ese die apple beautiful jamas se lo quito , bueno si se peina pero el mismo look apple beautiful triste.jpg|apple bautiful por que por que no quieres ser mi amigo e echo algo malo :( la cancion 2 de apple beautiful y beautiful rose ser una princesa.jpg|esta es la segunnda cancion de apple beautiful y en esta participa una pony nueva llamada beautiful rose recuerden cuando esta (asi) es cuando una pony canta y si dice asi es que la menciona ok se llama una princesa no quiero ser , si no ven bien descargenla imagen y leanla y listo perdonen que no se vea bien applejak pelo real.jpg apple beautiful de cristal.png|apple beautiful dibujada con pintura real apple beautiful (5).png|normal como siempre cuando la golpearon.png|cuando la golpearon unos brabucones Con su equestria grls.png|con su equestria girls apple bat.png|apple bat Sirena.png|sirepony apple beautiful apple beautiful hibrido.png|apple beautiful hibrido con su traje de fiesta primera vercion para la muñeca de apple beautiful.png|la primera vercion para una muñeca de apple beautiful equestria girls apple beautiful pintando la pared de rosa.png|apple beautiful pintando la pared de rosa apple beautiful en equestria girls.png|en equestria gurls hibrido rainbow blue con apple beatiful 2.png|las mejores amigas Apple_beautiful.png|APPLE BEAUTIFUL EN EG galeria de imagenes 2 apple beautiful 3.png|valiente asi es como debe ser la vida.png|asi es la vida comiendo un emparedado en eg.png|comiendo un emparedado en equestria girls con rainbow blue y flutter star.png|las mejores amigas por siempre apple beautiful rainbow blue y flutter star honestidad oo honestidad.png|honestidad lo unico de mi vida es la honestidad o no que soy muy bella.png|que bella soy con este hermoso painado por que , por que no quieres ser mi amiga.png|por que no queres sr mi amiga snif snif (snif es el ruido que hacen cuando llora) tomando con licuado de chocolate con rainbow blue.png|tomando un licuado con dash sky 10 JEJEJ A JUGAR.png|ME GUSTA JUGAR 11 OO MIRA MIS CASCOS.png|MIS CASCOS BRILLAN 12 fotos poseado linda.png|hermosa 13 mmm delicias de manzana.png|mmm delicia de manzana 14 con una toalla en su cabeza.png|con una toalla (perdon que salio mal los pies tenia alas y se las tube que quitar) 15 con su capa.png|con su capa 16 comiendo su galleta.png|mmm galleta 17 breezie.png|forma breezie 18 breezie.png|vercion breezie (adorable) 19 equestria primaria.png|por si no entiende la letra en ingles les dire equestria primaria nombre apple beautiful grado 5 clases em todas? galeria 3 apple beautiful 3 tercera vercion super cool.png|apple beautiful 3 vercion sombras ella con sombras.png|equestria girls (no me quedo super cool)?